Love Story!
by tutucullen
Summary: Bella moves to forks to live with her dad.. her boring life changes after meeting supper cool and hot Edward… there will be tragedy in later chapters… now it is rated T but later it will be M…plzz review!


HI everybody its my first fan fiction please don't be so hard on me ok n tell me that I can write story or not its my first chapter if I don't get reviews I probably stop it please do me favor okay..

**Summary:** Bella moves to forks to live with her dad.. his boring life changes after meeting supper cool and hot Edward… there will be tragedy in later chapters… it will be rated T but later it will be M…plzz review!

Life is not always what you want it to be..

My name is Isabella swan and I am 17 years old n in high school I had just transferred from phoenix to forks, Washington because my mom remarried and I really honestly don't like the guy she married to.. from very first formal introduction phil was staring me like I am something to eat I shuddered with that idea and find only one way to escape from there that is to live with my dad Charlie.

Well I always wanted to live with my dad because I am quite girl I want to be alone and not bothered by anyone… I spend all my time alone reading and writing my stories you can say I am very different kind of girl usually the girls from my age are like hormones teenagers and ready to do any adventurous things.

And the main concern of my age girl's is sex ugh I hate it.. mean how can you sleep with a guy you barely know? I am virgin and I don't want to change this status before my marriage you can say I believe in religious matters but it is something I am not comfortable with… sex is the last thing in my TO DO THINGS LIST…

Well so I moved from phoenix to forks to live with my dad he kind of cool same like me want to be alone and do his duty that is to protect.. well he is chief in forks police… after arriving in forks I realize that almost all the things are same as it was last time I visited here in summer.. Now permanent living here seems not a bad idea …

I put all my stuff in my closet.. my room have one window which opens to street and queen size bed, study table and draws chest, I put my laptop on my study table and Thank God that I have attached bathroom… its nearly one in the morning so I decide to get some sleep…

After showering I changed to some comfortable cloths and lay on bed.. I closed my eyes but couldn't sleep so I decide to listen to some music I put my iPod n listens to my favorite songs before I feel sleep..

I wake up when my dad knock my room.. I saw time it was 11am …oh crap iam such a bad sleeper ..well I love to sleep if anyone don't wakes me up probably I would sleep whole day ….

"Bells wake up its 11am you remember we are invited by billy for lunch.." my dad said.

"I am up dad give me 10 minutes" I said

"ok I am waiting hurry up we have to do some shopping for food and some more stuff you know I don't have any stock in kitchen" dad said…

"kay dad" I said..

I go to bathroom brush my teeth and wash my face stare in mirror… chocolate brown eyes and so much pale skin ugh I should have some color in me n my brown hairs almost touching my waist .. I am very average I know that very well pushing my insecurities to judge any other time I go to my room to change..okay what should I wear? I choose jeans and long sleeve black shirt with upper its very cold in forks so I prefer long sleeves…

Then I go downstairs and saw dad watching his game on TV I decide it is quite late for breakfast time so I just prepare some instant coffee for myself. The aroma of coffee filled in air it sooths me I usually skip my breakfast n only drink coffee…

"hey bella u ready for going …" dad said from TV launch ..

I replied.. "dad I I am ready just wait so I can finish my coffee "

While taking sips of coffee I go to kitchen's window .. There I saw everything green.. I can see Whole forest in front of me ..i smiled remembering my old house in phoenix which was in front of busy area so there was so much noises of cars etc .. here in forks it is very quite I like it….

But from phoenix I will miss three things most.. my mother rene and tim and sara my best friends… we are like buddies from kindergarten and only be apart in our summer vacations but now when I decided to live with my dad in forks both tim and sara were very upset and we have a fight for almost a month that I will stay in phoenix but I had made my mind and once I made my mind I don't backup then.. so I stick with my plan but tim, sara n me agreed that after my high school.. for college we will go in same college and live together.. so it gives me 2 years then I'll be back with them….

I love them so much ..tim and sara are of my age and both feel in love with each other when they were 14 years old since then they are together and I am both's best friend… well I miss them now they know me very well and I now I have to make new friends in order to survive in stupid forks high school… well I hope it will go well…

My cell phone rang from upstairs… WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME by adam lambert..

Ok that is tim…. I ran upstairs but that was miss call ..okay I have 3 msgs from tim n 4 from sara…

"HEY REPLY HOW IS GOING THERE??? WE MISS UUUUU"

I sighed replying miss u 2hh n I just woke up n now I have to go for lunch on billys… chat with u at night…

"bells ok its nearly 1am we gotta go remember we have to shop some stuff as well" dad said from kitchen

"okay dad coming" I replied taking my purse and jacket its gonna be Long day…

Plzzz review….!


End file.
